Enough Love to Go Around
by 15atay
Summary: An AU in which Lena has a daughter for her life pre-Stef who doesn't like Callie very much. Will have some Brallie and lots lots StefxLena
1. Chapter 1

**So this will follow the Fosters if Lena had a daughter from her pre-Stef life. It will start off with them meeting and will eventually catch up to the present and beyond. People wise it will mostly focus on Stef/Lena/Callie/Brandon/ and Taylor, Lena's fictional daughter. I hope you guys like it!**

Stef Foster let out a sigh of relief was she entered the brightly colored preschool room. Brandon wasn't that last one to be picked up, a curly haired black girl quietly played with blocks along side her son. Mike was suppose to pick him up today but his brother called her 10 minutes go and informed her that he was currently drunk at his house and was in no state to drive. The call had given her a horrible headache, now she had to rush over to Anchor Beach and then deal with a husband who got drunk at 3 in the afternoon. Once inside the room Stef was taken aback by a beautiful woman who was pinning up pictures in the back of the room.

" Hi , I'm Brandon's mother I am so sorry I'm late"

Lena rolled her eyes as she still faced the wall, there was one parent every year who was perpetually late, this must be this years. When she turned around she couldn't help but warmly smile at the stunning blonde in a police officers uniform.

" Oh hello Mrs. Foster , I met your husband at open house, nice to meet you"

" Pleasure is all mine,I thought Brandon would be the last one here but I guess not" Stef commented as she grabbed Brandon's hand.

" Actually this is my daughter Taylor she is in kindergarden , say hi Taylor "

The little girl looked up and happily waved and smiled at the blonde woman.

" Oh! Well then sorry I was so late again, it won't happen again. "

" No problem, see you tomorrow Brandon"

" Bye Miss Adams " Brandon yelled before the two existed the room. "

Miss Adam's, Stef rolled the name around in her head, it was pretty, so was she. Stef chastised her self for the thought. More mad that she was thinking of another woman as pretty than thinking of another person other than her husband.

" Hey B, is your teachers name Miss Adams or Mrs? " Stef asked the boy playing with a toy truck in the back seat.

" Miss Adams, she is really nice, I like her "

" Oh yeah? Good!

" Ok Tay time to clean up " Lena said as she set out the final supplies she would need tomorrow.

" Can we get Pizza today mama? Please?" begged the six year old " No way José, you know the rule we only eat fast food twice a month, it's very bad for you " Lena reminded as the two walked to her car

" But pizza isn't a fast food"

" yes it is "

" Nu-uh"

" Uh-hu" Lena mocked her daughter while setting her in her booster seat and buckling her seat belt. " Ok how about a compromise? We will make pizza ourselves tomorrow? "

" Why can't make it today? "

" Because you are going over grandmas today remember? "

" Oh yeah " the girl commented and turned her head to stare out the window.  
The rest of their drive was silent and the two quietly entered their apartment.

" Ok Kiddo we are running late so go get your stuff ready"

Lena entered her room and quickly changed out of her paint covered pants, today's arts an craft had been messy than expected. She was really looking forward for her night out with the girls, and wanted to start relaxing as soon as possible. And after a quick trip dropping her daughter off she was doing just that.

So Lena and Stef have to be all cute and a new family will develop! Tell me what you think, I know I havnt really explained much yet but say something any


	2. FosterAdams

**Yay so this is a bunch of glimpses into the Foster/Adams life before the show. Next chapter will catch up to first episode, hope you guys like it.**

Drinking a dirty martini Lena laughed at her friend Kelly's joke and look around the club, it was a diverse group of women talking, drinking and dancing. Her friends often complained that she didn't come out anymore so she planned to have as much fun as possible . She was already feeling a bit tipsy and with a giggle followed her friends out onto the dance floor.

Stef had no idea what she was doing here. Her friend's had insisted she get out of the house but a lesbain night club? It seemed a little much. Her friend Martha claimed it was fun because you got to party without the chance of seeing someone you wanted to " bone". Stef knew however, she would find less people she liked at a " buff heterosexual male conversion " , but she couldn't very well tell Martha that ,so she reluctantly came along. She had decided to become the designated driver because she knew Mike did enough drinking for the both of them.

An hour in, she was bored and siting at the bar, looking around the dark room at the gyrating bodies. Damn there were a lot of attractive people here she concluded. Just then she saw the most attractive one of all. Ms. Adams was dancing and laughing on the dance floor with a muscular butch woman . Stef's mind reeled. Ms. Adams didn't strike her as a lesbain, maybe she was her as a joke like Stef was, the way she was dancing suggested otherwise. Stef was happy to watch the unintentional show and almost fell off her chair when the brunette made eye contact with her. Not after long she was stumbling over to meet her.

" Hey Mrs. Foster! " Lena slurred, Stef giggled, the teacher was totally drunk

" Please call me Stef!" the officer yelled over the music

"ok Stef! Come dance with me?"

" Oh no, Miss Adams "

" Lena!" " I didn't come to dance "

" Who comes to a night club and doesn't dance? Come on!"

Lena pulled the blonde to the dance floor and swayed to the music. Stef knew this would be much easier if she we as drunk as the woman in front of her. She stiffly moved her arms around. Lena couldn't help but laugh and grabbed Stef's hips, swaying them both to the music and looking into her eyes. Stef gasped at the contact and her heart beat out of her chest. This amazing beautiful woman was staring into her eyes and touching her and she couldn't breathe. The song seemed to go on forever, Stef eventually started to sway on beat and they just moved and stared. Suddenly Stef felt a a pair of large soft lips on her own and the world melted away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3years later

"Brandon , Taylor , Dinner! " Stef called from the kitchen as she set the table

Taylor's door opened in their apartment and Brandon and Taylor emerged.

" Where's Mama?" Brandon inquired while washing his hands in the sink.

" She will be home soon , speaking of which"

The door opened and Lena entered the apartment , smiling at her family.

" Hi Mama! " The seven and eight year old spoke in unison

" Hey guys! Mmm dinner smells good! "

" Why thank you"

Soon the family of four was settled into dinner and conversation.

" Hey moms me and Brandon-"

" Brandon and I " Lena corrected

" Brandon and I made a song! "

" Oh really?" Lena commented between mouth fulls of pasta.

" Mmmmhhm "

" Wanna hear? " Brandon excitingly asked

" How about after dinner bud" Stef chimed in, " no guitar or piano at the table.  
Both kids sighed and nodded, returning their attention to the pasta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later

Stef glanced up a small figure standing at the landing in their relatively new home,it was Taylor holding a glass of water.

" Hello love what's up?" Stef ushered the girl into the tv room, where she sat.

" Nothing" the 10 year old commented, snuggling herself under her mothers arm.

" Our families a little bigger now huh? " Stef quietly spoke, referring to Mariana and Jesus who were spending their first night with the Fosters.

" yep" Taylor sleepily commented, after a moment of silence " how come?"

" What do you mean ? "

" How come you and Mama got Jesus and Mariana? Don't you guys like Brandon and me?"

Stef sat up to look her daughter in the eyes. " Sweetheart Mama and I love you and Brandon very much. More than the whole world,and we will love you forever, no matter what , ok? We have so much love , that we thought we would share it with some other kids too." Stef searched the dark skinned girls eyes, hoping she understood.

" Ok" Taylor weakly smiled. Stef kissed her forehead and gave her a reassuring hug. " Goodnight mom " the girl commented.

" Good night love" Stef spoke as she watched the girl ascend the stairs, leaving the untouched glass of water behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later

Brandon and Taylor sat on the porch playing their respective piano and guitar while Jesus practiced skateboard tricks in the drive way. It was a pleasantly warm august afternoon.

" Well this looks like something out of a magazine" Lena commented as she exited her car. " Multi cultural youth find enjoyment outdoors"

" Yeah but I would have to be a troubled youth named Le'deash and we would need an asian on the swing doing homework " Taylor sarcastically commented back

" Oh haha, well then Le'deash how about you Pablo and Carlton unload the groceries"

The trio groaned but got up to retrieve the bags. Once the final item was put away in the fridge , Mariana came trotting down the stairs.

" Mariana , always appearing when the work is done " Taylor commented

" What can I say it's a gift" Mariana replied.

"So Brandon! How was your second day of high school ? " Lena changed the subject

" Good! good I um-"

" Hello babies" Stef bust through their front door and headed towards the fringe, giving Lena a kiss on the way there. " How is everyone?"

" Brandon was just telling us about his second day of high school" Lena commented while setting a pitcher of water on the table

" is it like on tv?" an excited Mariana questioned"

" Not exactly "  
" By that he means no " Taylor butt in.

Stef and Jesus laughed with her and soon the family settled in for dinner.

Later that night Taylor re emerged into the kitchen where Lena washed a pan.

" Hey mama " Taylor quietly spoke, grabbing a glass of water.

" Hey Tay, what's up "

" Umm so for English today we are suppose to write about our heritage so...like am I mixed or black? "

"What?" Lena turned around utterly shocked by the question

" My dad was...is...he black or white?"

" He is uumm mixed actually...you didn't know that?"

" It's not like you talk about him that much mama"

" Not him specifically, your race I mean"

" Eh it doesn't really matter I guess...so what's his name"

" Paul" and she turned around to finish washing the pan, silently informing her daughter the conversation was over.

"Um ok...thanks" with that the girl trudged back up stairs. The conversation turned out just as awkward as she expected. Not long after Stef descended the same stairs, wrapping her arms around the brunette who was still washing pans.

" Are you coming to bed soon love? " Stef asked resting her chin on her wife's shoulder.

" Mmhhm...so I just lied to Taylor" Lena confessed quietly

" About what?" Stef inquired while dumping a full glass of water sitting on the counter into the sink. Lena turned around to face the blonde.

" Her dad, I told her he was named Paul "

" Why?"

" I don't know, I panicked, she hadn't asked about him sense she was 6 I didn't know what to say "

" You could of told her his real name"

" I know"

" You will have to tell her everything eventually Lena. "

" I know...it's not going to go well"

Stef walked over to hug the slightly taller woman " Nope it won't "

" Wow that's for the reassurance "

" Anytime love, now come on, I can't sleep without you"

" Aw don't I feel needed"

Okay time to get into all the drama and angst!


	3. Meet Callie

**So I realize those first two chapters were kinda rushed and sloppy , so I'm trying to make it better. Also let's pretend the Fosters somehow managed to buy a house with five bedrooms.**

_Monday morning_

" Well good morning sunshine" Stef sarcastically spoke, to a very fatigued looking Taylor. She rolled her eyes.

" Good morning mom"

" You know , if you didn't stay out until 5 seconds before your curfew every night you wouldn't be so tired. "

" Noted" Taylor retorted, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, . " May a plessse have coffee? " the girl begged hopeful.

" No"

" But mom"

" I said no Taylor Adams and that's what I meant. "

" Woah, last names this early in the morning,you did come home last night right ? " Lena joked, entering the house after going to the porch to retrieve the paper.

" Mama why can't I have coffee"

" For a lot of reasons I've already explained now will you please go get dressed and make sure everyone is up?"

" Ugh fine" Taylor moaned , defeated.

" I'm just the wicked step mother from the east aren't I ?" Stef said, grabbing half the paper from her wife. Brandon enter soon after looking just as tired as his slightly older sister.

" Does no one sleep in this house?" Stef questioned while flipping over her pancakes.

" I stayed up practicing my piece for the competition tomorrow." her son replied. " You'll do great B" Stef reassured, Lena nodded in agreement.

Before long the entire family sat in the kitchen quickly devouring their breakfast. Lena smiled as she observed her large crazy family, noting that she wouldn't want it any other way.

As the kids walked to school Mariana applied extra eyeshadow to her lids and over the top earrings. Two things she wasn't allowed to wear

" Be stupider" Taylor spat noticing her sister, " or have you forgotten mama works at school?"

" She has some long meeting today, besides I have become an expert at avoiding her. " Mariana replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

" Ok changing the subject " Brandon began, sensing yet another fight between his two sisters. " Taylor have you started Mr. Hanson's essay yet?"

" Already done"

" How? He assigned it last week"

" I was inspired last night and powered through it"

" Yeah and I am nominated for a Nobel prize" Jesus butted into the conversation.

" Ok I wrote an essay freshman year that would work if I tweaked it a bit, so I did the tweaking" Taylor admitted

" Be stupider" Mariana mocked " You are gonna get caught

" My freshman English teacher left last year, I have nothing to worry about. " Taylor commented with a satisfied smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Taylor, Jesus and Mariana entered their home that night a strange girl sat at their kitchen table. Giving each other quizzical looks they all ascended the stairs to drop off their stuff. They reentered the kitchen and began to help with dinner as usual, Taylor paying special attention to the beaten up girl. Callie caught the curly haired girl staring at her and gave her her best prison scowl. To Callie's surprise, Taylor didn't back down and stared right back.

Lena noticed the silent stare down and decided to speak. " You know Mariana and Jesus were in the Foster program too. They came to us about 8 years ago and we formally adopted them 5 years ago. "

" The foster system sucks " Jesus added, Taylor laughed in agreement.

"Jesus!"

" he's right it kinda does " Mariana agreed.

Jesus's comment about whether Callie got into a fight , Lena told him to cool made her way to the bathroom. Not trusting her in the slightest Taylor exited the room in the opposite direction making sure she was going where she claimed. She returned just in time for Lena too question them about their homework. Taylor avoided the question because Brandon entered.

" Hey!" Lena greeted her son happily, " how was the audition?"

" It was good, I ugh got to the finals"

The family congratulated him and Lena introduced Brandon to Callie.

" What about them?" Callie asked pointing to Taylor and Brandon

" What?"

" How'd you get em" Callie replied, asking as if it was an everyday question "the 99 cent store I mean they have everything."

" Um Brandon is my partner Stephane's biological son from a previous marriage...and Taylor is my biological daughter"

Stef then entered the kitchen, greeting them with her normal hello babies.

Callie was obviously surprised.

" What no one told you our moms a cop?" Jesus questioned

" So your dykes." Callie bluntly stated

" Excuse me ?" Taylor raised her voice, she was very used to defending her mothers.

" they prefer the term people but yeah they're gay."

" And they are the real kids" Callie commenting.

Taylor clenched her teeth, staring at her moms, expecting them to say something

Stef let out an uneasy laugh " who's this?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids ate silently while their parents spoke in the back yard. Taylor was the first to break the ice.

" So what exactly is your problem"

" Come on Tay" Brandon interjected

" No I'm curious why miss thing over hear thinks she can just walk into our house and insult us.

" Just calling them as I see em, got a problem with that? " Callie was very used to acting tough, this girl reminded her of a lot of people in juvie

" depends, want a black eye to match the busted lip?"

" Hey" Jesus spoke,"mama said we have to be extra nice" "Whatever" and with that Taylor dropped her plate in the sink and stomped upstairs.

Later that night Brandon and Taylor sat in his room playing music and doing homework when Stef entered.

"hey babies "

"hey " they respond in unison

" Listen um I really need you two to step up while Callie is in this house alright.

" And by that you mean" Taylor asked, setting down her guitar.

" I didn't want to bring this up with Mariana and Jesus but Callie was in Juvie for a little while"

" Then why is she in the house ?" Brandon interrupted

" She isn't dangerous, I just need you two to , ya know "

" Yeah ok" Taylor commented, understanding immediately

Stef smiled knowingly " ok mini mama tiger, that doesn't mean you arn't nice to her"

" I know "

" Ok guys I have homework" Brandon broke in, " Moby dick waits for no one "

" Speaking of which , do either of you need condoms ? "

" Ew mom, ok I'm leaving " Taylor grabbed her backpack and guitar and slid out of the room.

" What protect and serve it's my job" Stef joked as she watched her daughter exit.

The girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mothers horrible joke. Setting her guitar on its stand in her room , the senior powered through her track of time she didn't realize it was midnight. Quietly tip toeing down the stairs Taylor retrieved a folder she had accidentally left down stairs. A voice stopped her in her tracks , it was Callie quietly talking on the phone. When she finished the call she looked up and saw Taylor standing in the doorway, arms folded, left eye brow cocked.

" Um look-"

" Did Brandon say you could use his phone " Taylor's tone was firm but quite, it reminded Callie of an adult's.

" Look I'm not trying to start any trouble, I was going to put it back I'm no thief" Callie stop up to look like slightly older girl in the eye.

" Good to know , we wouldn't want another trip to Juvie now would we? " Taylor grinned as the brunette averted her eyes. " I don't want any trouble either k , so how about you keep your hands off stuff that doesn't belong to you and we can just continue with our lives.

" Ok "

" Great" and with that Taylor turned and her heels, going back upstairs. Callie let out a deep breathe. One daughter stole pills and the other was a bitch. This would be fun.

**No Taylor was so nice when she was 5! There will be much more drama to come!**


	4. Skeptical

"Hey where is everybody ?" Taylor asked entering the tv room where Jesus played video games.

" Mariana went out and Brandon and Callie went A-wall so moms went looking for them " Jesus commented nonchalantly , not taking his eyes off the tv screen.

"What?! How come you didn't tell me ?"

" What could you do about it? Relax, I'm sure they just went to get pizza and lost track of time or something . "

" I hope so" Taylor said, almost to her self, while plopping herself in a near by chair.

" You worry to much, you know that right?"

Taylor rolled her eyes " Yeah someone reminds me everyday. "

" Then it must be true!" Jesus retorted , still focusing on the screen. Taylor playful threw a pillow at his head before heading back upstairs. What seem liked hours later the front door opened and her entire family trudge in, Callie and a new little boy included. Taylor met them at the landing , giving Stef a quizzical look. Her mother just shook her head and ordered all the kids to bed. Once the house was quite, Taylor ventured into her brother's room.

" Hey" she stood in the door way in her pajamas.

" Oh hey"

" So you wanna tell me what that was about ?" Taylor walked over to the bed where Brandon sat, pulling a rubik cube off his desk to play with

" Well um, Callie needed to save her little brother Jude from this really bad foster dad and I went with her"

" And why couldn't you just tell moms?

" Callie didn't want them involved "

" Oh Callie said no... when exactly did you start taking orders from Callie? "

" It's not like that!"

" Fine whatever , finish the story"

" Um the dad was a little meaner than I thought, and he pulled a gun out and -"

" Oh my God are you crazy B? A gun? "

" But then mom came , so it was ok"

" Yeah but what if she hadnt shown up then huh? What would you of done then?"

" I...I don't know"

" See you always do this , you never think stuff through"

" I am way to tired for one of your lectures right now Tay"

" Well to bad your gettin one anyway, you shouldn't get to attached to this girl B, i doubt she will be here long, you're just going to get hurt"

" Hey you two" Brandon and Taylor both wiped their heads around to see Lena standing in the door way. " It's late, go .to .sleep."

Both kids nodded their head. " I mean now " Lena gave Taylor a look and the girl trudged back to her own room, more skeptical of this Callie girl every second.

The next morning pasted uneventfully, Stef made pancakes, Taylor teased Mariana about her disheveled hair. The kids walk to school was awkward to say the least, Taylor giving Callie death glares every time their eyes met.

" You know if you have a problem with me you could just say it" Callie spat, rekindling her Juvie toughness

" No no problem at all, I actually wanted to thank you for almost getting Brandon's head blown off." Taylor Spat back , her words dripping with sarcasm.

Brandon thought of defending Callie but decided against it, he understood Taylor's anger, and they were basically twins; when ever one did something stupid the other got to yell at them. That's just how the two operated.

Later that day he made his way to the music room, where he was surprised to find Callie. They talked for a while and Callie informed him about her mother's death.

" Oh wow " Brandon tried to sound as sympathetic as possible, laying his hand on her knee. Callie's heart speed up a bit at the gesture, but she managed to keep her cool.

" So your uhh, really into this piano thing huh how long have you been playing?" Callie quickly changed the subject

" Oh ever sense I was little...moms got me and Taylor a mini keyboard and guitar" Brandon eyes glazed over like he was watching the memory right now. " We would um, set up blanket forts and make up songs for hours...she got more into rock and stuff, she plays electric now mostly, but I stuck with classical piano " he chuckled at the thought and watched as Callie got up to throw away her empty lunch bag.

" That's nice " Callie commented " Hey can I hear that one piece you played yesterday? It was really pretty"

" Yeah sure" and with that the two spent the rest of lunch period making music together.

" So how are we going to organize this?" Lena asked while sitting on her and her wife's bed.

" hmm well Jude can stay in Jesus' room right? And Taylor and Callie."

" You really think that's a good idea?"

" Which "

"Taylor and Callie. I can already see those to clashing , should we really egg them on by sticking them in the same room. "

" yeah I guess so, it's that Adams blood all sarcastic and fierce "

" you got that right" Lena replied with a smile

" Mariana could use some down to earthiness anyway, maybe Callie will toughen her up"

" My thoughts exactly"

" Why are you so smart?" Stef joked and hugged her wife

" mmm I ask myself that everyday! Now, let's call a family meeting shall we !"

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it ! Keep em coming! Do you like Taylor? What's the secret Lena is hiding? Should Taylor get a love interest?**


	5. If you just talked

The first morning Mariana and Callie shared a room the two causality got dressed because they were the first two to take over the bathroom. After glancing over at her new foster sister several times she stuck up a conversation.

" Hey I never um apologized for the crack I made about Brandon and Taylor being the real kids...sorry about that"

"Oh It's ok ...you were kinda right" Mariana confessed, Lena was about to knock on the girl's door when she heard the conversation.

"I mean... moms love us a lot and they work really hard to make us all feel equal, but I mean if some lunatic were to come in here and demand they pick two of their kids to kill or soemthing crazy like that, it's be me and Jesus. "

Callie chuckled at the weird example, knowing exactly what the girl silently gasped on the other side of the door, and quickly made her way back to her own room.

" But knowing Taylor she would volunteer twice just to save us. "

" She would really do that?" Callie asked in disbelief.

" Totally, I know you two haven't exactly hit it off, but Taylor takes her big sister job very seriously...she reminds me of you actually. "

Callie winced at the comparison, but understood, being the oldest of four must be hard, Callie couldn't imagine having to worry about three Jude's. Callie pulled over her jacket while Mariana watched.

"You can borrow something if you want. "

" No thanks "

Late that night yelling echoed from the first floor. Mariana, Callie,Taylor, Jesus and Jude stuck their heads out of their respective doors and huttled at the top of the stairs. Brandon and Stef were yelling and a door slammed.

" Shit" Taylor whispered, if it's one thing you don't do with mom, was walk away. " Ok if you know what's good for you I would lay low, mom is made and coming up stairs "

All the children followed the eldest suggestion and scurried back into their rooms. After awhile Taylor ventured down stairs where Lena cleaned the kitchen.

" Soooo" Taylor lead into the conversation , leaning on the kitchen counter.

" So? " Her mother smiled back, and Taylor sighed,she was doing that thing where she pretended nothing was wrong. " could you sweep please"

" Sure" Taylor breathed, unhenging herself from the counter and grabbing a broom. " So what was with world war 3 in the dining room?"

" That, is between your mom and Brandon missy"

" You know I'm 17 and 1/4 right? basically an adult, you can tell me stuff"

" Yeah well one thing you'll learn in adulthood is how to stay out of other people's business. Speaking of adulthood, how are those applications coming?"

" They're coming" the girl let out a exasperated sigh

" ah poor baby" Lena mocked before grabbing her daughters checks. Then the door opened and both Adams sharing their signature look. Once Stef headed upstairs , Lena followed. Taylor made her way out to the living room , where Jesus and Brandon were finishing a conversation.

" Hey " She plopped down on the other side of Brandon, while Jesus commented that he was glad he wasn't in Brandon's position. Taylor had overheard the conversation,but couldn't pull the words out of her brain. Brandon broke the silence.

" Nothing will change you know...if I were to go live with my dad. I would still be over hear all the time, the couch will still be crowed on movie night, you'll still be my sister." he wrapped his arm around her and tried to make his smile contagious, to no avail.

" Mom would lose it" Taylor didn't look at Brandon while she talked , just straight ahead.

" My dad would lose it too"

" This is all Juvie girls fault youknow"

"I wish you would stop ragging on her, she is really cool once you get to know her"

" Why? Nothing good has happened since she got here. You almost died, the house is packed, and now you're leaving"

" That's not fair Tay, I bet if you actually had a conversation with Callie you would like her."

"Doubt it "

" Well I don't. Besides you are leaving next year anyways"

" Don't remind me...well have fun between this rock and hard place"

" Yeah thanks"

" Anytime bro" Taylor got up to move but turned around before she made it up the stairs, " I really would miss you B."

" I'd miss you too"

Lena knew Stef was in no mood to talk about it but she couldn't get what Mariana had said that morning out of her head. She felt bad about ease dropping but was almost glad she did. The couple had in fact tried very harc to treat Mariana and Jesus just like Brandon and Taylor and show them just as much love. Maybe it was the just the fact that the twins knew they were blood relatives that made them feel that way.

Late the night, Lena woke in a cold sweat, serial killers had invaded her dreams.

_Awww poor Lena! Hmm everyone thinks Callie and Taylor would like each other, will they put aside their differences? IdK do you think they could get along?_


	6. None of your bueissness

Still not totally into finding somewhere to eat at lunch , Callie decided to head up to the music room, secretly hoping Brandon, who had decided to stay with his mom, was there. When she entered the room was empty, or so she thought, Taylor emerged from behind an amp once Callie had settled herself by a window.

" Oh hey" Taylor commented, eyebrow raised

" Oh sorry, I come eat lunch here sometimes, I didn't mean to bother you" Callie made a move to leave but Taylor spoke up

" no I don't minded, I mean if your not afraid of getting your face melted off by the power of rock" Taylor held a long note and smiled, her tone was sarcastic and playful. " and by rock I mean show tunes, I'm learning how to play every song from RENT .

" What's that ?"

" What you've never seen RENT? You haven't lived my friend, it's only the best , musical ever. "

" Yeah , my past foster parents weren't into to taking us to see broadway shows"

Taylor rolled her eyes " neither do moms, I got the movie out of the five dollar bin at wal-mart. You do that a lot huh?"

" what?"

" Pull the " I've had a sucky life so pity me card"

" What?"

" Did I stutter? "

" Well I'm sorry I didn't have a great life full of playing guitar and loving family members "

" Everyone has their stuff Callie , my life hasn't exactly been charmed either, but you don't see me complaining about it"

" Yeah we'll nothing like mine"

Taylor let out a loud sigh and setting down her guitar, looking Callie square in the eyes. " Today , someone will be born, and the only thing they will ever do is starve to death... that's it. Someone always has it worse, but that doesn't make your own problems less valid. I didn't always have the great multicultural family of love , it used to just be me and mama in a cramped apartment, I don't know who my dad is, he must be like a criminal or something because my mom never talks about him, I was anorexic and a cutter for a while, shit happens. But do I let that ruin my fun? Nope. So shut up "

Callie was shocked, by the girl's confessions and tone. Taking Callie's silence as interest Taylor continued.

" I'm sure you've had a hard life and it's sucked in a different way than mine, but it's not worse. Because we are both doing way better than that starving baby in Ghana. "

Callie just continued to stare.

" yep...so you play guitar right? show me what you got "

" Oh I don't know much I um..."

Just then Brandon entered the music room, glad to see his sister and foster sister getting along.

" Is it C lunch already? Damn, well sorry to cut this heart to heart short but I have class, adios"

Once the curly haired girl existed the room , Callie scoffed and grabbed a guitar. " Wow she is intense"

" Intense and hilarious, that's Taylor for ya, did you to make nice already"

" Oh shut up " Callie playfully shoved her foster brothers shoulder. " I guess you could say that, we aren't exactly painting each others nails later but we had a semi civil conversation.

" Hey well baby steps, hey you want to do something after moms party tomorrow ? "

" Oh I can't , I have a...thing"

Brandon raised his eyebrow as Callie quickly existed the room. She had no desire to tell him about her plans with Wyatt.

The next afternoon Taylor skipped down the stairs where her mother and Callie were having a quite conversation. Lena turned to spot her daughter right before she left.

" Where do you think you're going?"

" On a date with Megan, I asked mom yesterday and she said it was fine "  
Taylor noticed Callie's confused look and explained

" Sexuality is a spectrum ,as for my place on it I have yet to discover. "

Callie and Lena both chuckled , " that was her coming out speech at dinner too. Way to wordy for my taste" Lena commented," ok fine, please be home at 10"

" Yes ma'am " sarcastically replied while saluting. When she opened the door Wyatt was about to knock. " Oh hey , the hair model" and with that Taylor walked down a couple blocks were Samantha waited in their car. " Hey babe" Taylor climbed into the car

" Hello, who are you going out with today?"

" Megan, a very nice normal girl who goes to a catholic school"

" Yeah and when are you gonna tell your moms you're actually dating me"

" Eventually "

Samantha sighed, pulling the car out into the street.

" I'm sorry babe , if it were that easy I would of done it a long time ago"

" What is it huh? I mean your moms aren't gonna care I'm a girl, I have tattoos but who cares. What is it?"

" You're 23 Sam, or have you forgotten about that ?"

" Age ain't nothing but a number "

" Yeah tell that to over protective mom one and two, look can we just go eat please"

" fine"

When Taylor came strolling back up her driveway she was surprised to see Brandon and Callie standing on the porch. They didn't notice her, due to the intensity of their argument. Taylor quickly gathered what the fight was about made it to the door just as Callie shut the door in Brandon's face.

" Are you crazy ?" Taylor crossed her arms and planted herself across from her taller brother.

" Why do you always feel the need to ease drop ?"

" you don't seriously want to date her do you?"

" look I know you don't like her but-"

" no it's not that, it's against the rules!"

" I don't care"

" we'll Callie does, this is a really nice foster home B, she has Jude to think about"

" but I know she likes me"

" well sometimes we have refrain from doing things we want because it would hurt the people we would care about"

" you don't know what your talking about"

" I know that you're being selfish...look if you really like Callie so much, respect her wishes and don't try to force something that could end badly. "

" Whatever, and what's with the hickey?"

" What!?" Taylor cursed under her breathe, she had told Sam no marks.

" Better hope moms are asleep" Brandon said with a satisfied smile, feeling as if he had now somehow won the argument. He patted his sister on the shoulder before entering the house. Taylor sighed and tried to think quickly, she had a better chance getting up stairs if she went though the back door, but just her luck Stef was in the kitchen. Taylor acted like she was rubbing her sore neck as she speed through the room. Stef was turned toward the sink so she thought she got away.

" You know it's only 9:50 you don't need to sneak though the back door" Stef commented without taking her eyes off the dish she was washing.

" Yeah haha" Taylor commenting trying to leave the kitchen as quick as possible

" So tell me about this Megan hm? " Stef passed Taylor a drying towel, forcingher to catch it with both her hands. Luckily the hickey was on the side opposite of Stef so the teen hoped her mom wouldn't notice

" She's nice and funny" Taylor quickly told her lie while drying the dishes as fast as she could .

" Gave you a hickey too huh" Stef set down her dish to stare at her daughter with a half amused grin.

" What? Huh? No this is a rash or something"

" Oh please , you think I don't know what a hickey looks like on your complexion, you are the same color as your mother my friend"

" Ok one Ew and two, sorry?"

"no need to apologize, I do however want to meet this girl who is sucking all over my daughter' neck... you know what we are having lexi's parents over for dinner in a couple days, invite her "

**Dududu , will Taylor tell her moms the truth, will Brandon listen to Taylor's advise and leave Callie alone? Who know! Stay tuned! Lol btw I'm so excited for tonight's eP! **


	7. Dinner

" Ok I've got it!" Taylor stood up from her girlfriend's couch, turning around to face the older woman. " I say Megan is out town. You know, a family emergency ."

" That's just putting a band aid on the situation "

" Well I don't see you coming up with anything"

" My idea is , as always, to just tell them the truth "

" ugh you are no help"

" well what do you want me to do Taylor ?"

" Be five years younger" Taylor wined and sat back down, snuggling into her girlfriends side. " I should just tell them we broke up...actually yes , that's exactly what I'll tell them!" Taylor looked up at Sam who didn't look quite as excited by the idea.

"Then what do you say when we want to hang out? "

" I say I'm going out with friends or something , I don't know. Look I gotta get home and cry about it so it's believable. " Taylor grabbed Sam's face and kissed her, smiling when she pulled away and quickly gathered her things.

This will totally work if you stop leaving evidence all over my body "

" It's so hard, your moms a cop , she is trained to look for evidence "

" Yeah whatever" Taylor retorted, opening the apartment door " Bye love you"

A soft knock on the door interrupted Stef and Lena's conversation about the Riveras as they got ready.

" Come in " Lena spoke up.

Taylor slowly opened the door and regretfully informed her mothers that she and Megan had broken up, but she wasn't that sad about it because they had only went out once. Turns out Megan was using her to get her actual girlfriend jealous. Stef and Lena were sympathetic and comforting to the teen and after awhile Taylor declared she was over it. She trudged out of the room to get dressed for dinner.

" That's rough" Stef commented after the door shut behind her daughter.

" Yeah...hey do you think we...favor Brandon and Taylor over the twins? Like a little?"

Stef made a face like it was a silly question and scoffed " No of course not, we treat all the kids equally and love them all equally"

" Yeah we say that but do our actions match out words"

" I think they do, I mean we just threw Mariana a wedding sized party for her 15th birthday, Brandon had a couple friends over for his 15th and Taylor got a ukulele. Where is this coming from?

" I -". The door bell rang and both women sighed. " Never mind I'll tell you later" Stef nodded and the two headed down stairs to greet the Riveras. ~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor , Jesus and Lexi sat awkwardly looking at each other as the adults argued about religion. Taylor wished she were literally anywhere else. Her grandfather was being such a prick and the teen found herself biting her tongue so hard she was afraid she would draw blood. The he crossed the line.

" I believe marriage is between a man and a woman, it's not healthy otherwise, I mean they have already tuned Taylor gay"

All movement stopped in the room, the comment catching everyone off guard , Stef was ready to tear her father a new one but Taylor bet him to the bunch.  
Setting down her silverware she let out a loud cynical laugh.

"First of all Frank, emphasizing the use of his first name, I am bisexual. I am bisexual because I find both genders attractive. Not because I chose too, not because I can't decided , and defiantly not because I was raised by two moms. If that were the case, and I was turned gay by witnessing the loving, supportive relationship my mothers share, then it wasn't my choice. Rendering your logic invalid. But then again, who expects logic in religious argument. What kinda unloving prick of a savior would allow me grow up in such a unholy and abomination of a house if I had such great potential to be a nice heterosexual bible beater. Why didn't he do anything about it, I mean he knows everything, he knew they would turn me gay. Would you want to worship such a douche to just sit back and let that happen?" the girls words were hard and sarcastic, her eyes sharp and her mouth fixes on a grin , expecting her now red face and flustered grandfather to respond. Stef and Lena shared a look, Lena was about to break the silence but Stef quickly shook her head.

" Well uuh-"

" I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend eternity in a heaven full of pretentious bigotes who think I am a fundamentally bad person because I find mounds of flesh on someone's chest attractive. Nor do I want to sit in at a diner table with one...Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. I be excused ?"

Taylor asked , looking between her mothers, already moving to get up. Before they had a chance to answer the girl was out the door ,slamming it behind her.  
The room fell into silence , Lena's face one of pure anger, she put up with her father in law's rude remarks and disapproval of their relationship but he would not make her daughter feel unsafe in her own home. Before she had a chance to open her mouth Mariana and Callie came stumbling in the house. Mrs. Rivera asked them to come say hi.

Lena and Stef trudged into the master bed room, after a brief conversation with Callie .

" That was literally the worst case senerio of a day" Lena sighed and fell flat onto their bed.

"I know love , I know...it's past curfew , Taylor still isn't home "

"She is just blowing off steam, I gotta tell you Stef if Mariana hadn't come in when she did I would told your dad off "

"You don't think Taylor covered all the bases" Stef asked, almost joking.

"It was utterly uncalled for, didn't you just tell me four hours ago you wouldn't be judged in your own house? "

" I have had countless arguments with my father Lena they are pointless. "

Lena let out yet another sigh, " Whatever. I'm gonna wait up for Tay"

" Sorry I'm late" Taylor apologized to her mother who sat on the landing of their stairs

" It's ok" Lena smiled weakly. Patting the space next to her, Taylor took the cue and plopped down next to her mother . They sat in silence for a while

" I'll call and apologize...not for what I said but how I said it..."

" That probably best, although I agreed with everything you said" Lena smiled and rubbed her daughters back " ...you need to talk to your sister"

" Mariana?"

" yeah" Lena smiled to herself , glad Taylor was starting to see Callie as part of the family, that she needed clarification which sister she spoke of. " Sh came in after you left, drunk as a skunk, and told the Riveras that Lexi and Jesus had sex. "

" Woah, I always miss the good stuff"

" Yeah well I need you to step up and try to knock some sense into her"

" I'll try my best"

" Thank you, good thing Callie brought her home" Lena said almost to herself , standing up to leave.

Taylor sat on the stairs for a while longer, trying to process all that happened. She needed to tell Sam about her crazy afternoon. She would also have to be sure to thank Callie for bring Mariana home.

**_Guys episode 9 killed me. Next week will me also kill me. I am just dying left and right. Tell me what you think,what you think will happen, etc! Love hearing from you guys_**


	8. Saturday

Stef smiled at her daughter when she entered the kitchen.

" mmm you're up early " Stef commented while ruffling her daughter's hair.

" Yeah just cranking out these collage apps" Taylor sighed and motioned toward her laptop which sat on the counter.

" Yeah how's that going?"

"Horrible" Taylor's eyebrow's rose as she watched her mother set two mugs of coffee down in front of them. " Oh is mama coming down?"

" Nope you've earned it"

" For telling off your dad?"

" For standing up for yourself love" Stef sat across for Taylor and smiled. " I wish, I had the guts you have Tay, let alone having them when I was 17. "

" It was rude-"

" He was being rude...I'm just really proud of you ok"

" ok"

The two sat in silence for awhile, Taylor now un able to focus on her forms. After silently debating it for several minutes the girl spoke up.

" I don't deserve your " Proud of you coffee"

Stef looked up from the paper " What ? Why?" Stef quietly laughed.

" Because, I wasn't being that brave. It's easy to stand up to someone when you know everyone else in the room is on your side... It's much harder when it's just you and your very strong willed mother...I um lied about Megan"  
" About what exactly ?"

Taylor tapped her fingers on the warm cup, already regretting bring the conversation up. " There never was a Megan...my girlfriends name is Samantha...we have been dating for a year and a half ,she goes to community college and is 23 years old."

" So you started dating when you were 15 and she was 21"

" Yes ma'am"

Stef let out a large sigh and massaged her temple and the two just stared at each other, Stef's gaze harder than her daughters. The door bell rang and Taylor let out a breathe she had been holding.

" We will be continuing this conversation later young lady"

" I know " Taylor sighed and took a long sip of coffee, it was disgusting.  
Stef trudged across her house to the door, where to her surprise, the Riveras stood.

############

Taylor stood in the door way as Callie strummed her guitar.

" Your playing that chord wrong". Taylor interpreted and smiled , it came off more condescending than she hope.

" Oh really? I thought it had a certain twang to it "

" I suppose "

" Hey um...thanks for bringing Mariana home yesterday...she's a dumbass sometimes. "

Callie looked up at the girl who stood awkwardly in the door way. " That was really hard for you to say wasn't it " They both laughed quietly

" You have no idea" Taylor unhinged herself from the door way and walked back upstairs, passing Brandon on the way.

######

Stef and Lena headed back upstairs to change before Stef went out to search for Lexi.

" Oh my god" Lena wined and threw opened their closet.

" Oh their god"

" really? This is not the time for jokes "

" If now isn't the time for jokes I don't when is babe"

" Do you think you guys will find her ?"

" Just riding around in the car? I doubt it. But I've meet a lot of hysterical parents at work, it's best if they feel like they are doing something, even if they aren't. "

" I just can't imagine "

" I know "

" Speaking of hysterical parents we need to talk with Taylor about something "

" What? "

" I'll tell you later, let's tackle one thing at a time"

" I am so tired"

" I know "

" This is going to be so awkward "

" Are you still made at me by the way?"

" Ugh I'm way to busy to be mad " Lena cracked a half smile and pulled her now fully dressed wife into a hug.

" It's going to be a long day "

**I know this one was kinda short but how the drama unfolds depends a lot on Monday's episode. I find it really interesting how some of you like Taylor and others don't. Also I post these on my iPad and it always messes up sentences and like deletes parts, I'm sorry about that **


	9. Scream and shout

**THE STRUGGLE IS REAL GUYS! Yeah so I re wrote this like five time but I think I finally like it. Sorry it took so long. Hope you like! I have so many ideas for the next chapter it will be up soon!**

Brandon's piano piece filled the kitchen , accompanied by the sound of chewing and forks hitting plates. The Foster-Adams family happily ate their dinner and chatted about whatever. Taylor watched as Jesus smothered his Mac and cheese with ketchup and struggled to not make a face. She had expected tonights dinner to be awkward with all the crazy stuff happening in the house lately but it had turned out just like any other, with the addition of Callie of course.

Mariana disappeared into the hallway with the phone, mom and mama discussed some ex coming to town and Callie and mom had a quite conversation by the sink. After a dinner of apple tarts the moms stuck Taylor with clean up duty which she quickly realized was more than just dishes. Once all the other teens had made it up stairs both moms turned to face their daughter.

" Sit" Stef instructed with a raised eyebrow and stern voice. Taylor couldn't help but sigh , she was just starting to believe she had gotten away with her confession. Stef and Lena sat across from each other with Taylor at one end of the table. Nervously twirling her brown curls the teen waited for the conversion to start, hoping a earthquake or apocalypse would interrupt.

" So mama and I have discussed your situation a bit and though we are not thrilled about you lying to us for such an extended period of time we don't want to shoot this down without hearing your side of the story. " Stef gave her partner a look, this part had obviously been Lena's idea.

" Right" Lena continued " So how about you start by telling us why you found it necessary to lie"

"...well I mean, she was 21 and I was 15 when we met...that's illegal right?" Taylor looked to Stef for confirmation. Stef nodded. " And I knew you guys would say no..."

" Well you know love, mama and I don't say no to things just because, we say no because we have serious concerns" Stef reminded her daughter  
" I know, but Sam is really great, she isn't taking advantage of me or anything like that she just happens to be older. "

" A lot older...Tay if she is so great why not just tell us all this? " Lena questioned

" Because she doesn't exactly look like the description I gave...she seems rough around the edges-"

" What is she a criminal? Does she run a international drug cartel? " Stef half joked

" no! I just...I don't know, I was afraid you just wouldn't..." Taylor took a depth breathe and pulled her eyes up from the table, looking between her moms ,she began. " I am dating Samantha ok? And I didn't tell you because I didn't want to disobey you because if you told me to stop seeing her I doubt I would be Abel to. We have been together for two and a half years so this isn't some phase I am going through. I love her. " swallowing hard Taylor immediately lowered her eyes again, her tone had come across much harsher than she plan. Both moms took notice.

" I don't think I like your tone young lady" Lena warned, Taylor winced, Lena rarely broke out the young ladies, so this was serious. Stef and Lena shared another look and Lena continued. " I am sorry but you are not allowed to see this girl, she is 6 years older than you and-"

" You aren't sorry" Taylor ground her teeth as she spat the words

" Excuse me " Lena replied

" How is this different from her being a girl? Huh! You haven't even met her! " Taylor stood up now " you are saying I can't love who I want because of one SINGLE characteristic that I can't change! How the HELL is that different from me liking her because she is a girl! "

" We do not yell in this house " Lena was now standing over her slightly shorter daughter.

" Ok guys, Taylor sit down " Stef spoke in her best cop voice, both Adams woman ignored her.

" you are being extremely disrespectful and if you aren't going to have a calm discussion then we aren't having one at all" Lena words were harsh and loud , Taylor starred back defiantly. " we didn't raise you this way"

" we'll you did in fact raise me and here I am so I don't think that's true"

" Taylor!"

" Fine " Taylor stomped toward the stairs " This is bullshit!" she screamed before slamming her door, breaking the number one and two rule in the house, no cursing, no yelling.

Lena clenched her fist and huffed, dealing with Taylor always to cause head aches. " Ugh that girl I swear "

" I know " Stef commented

" she is so hard headed and brash and ugh , we try to hear her side and "

" I know"

" sometime I don't even know what to do with her "

" Cool down love"

" I swear she is just as difficult as her father-" Lena's eyes grew wide at the confession, she made it s rule to never talk about him especially in such an open place.

" Lena"

" I need to go get some air"

" you can't run out of the room too Lena "

The brunette didn't hear her wife, as she speed out into the backyard, Stef sighed and set about cleaning the kitchen.

{#%#%#%%#%##%%#%#%}

Loud harsh electric guitar seeped through the whole house. Brandon, whose room was next to Taylor's, took refuge in the dinner room so he could do homework. Callie was already there working on math.

" This house didn't seem like the yelling type" Callie observed as Brandon dropped his books on the table across from her.

" Yeah...it rarely is , unless mama and Taylor get into it." Brandon commented

" Or you and Stef" Callie cracked a smile, referring to his and his moms argument not that long ago.

" yeah I guess"

" probably because you guys are the real kids"

" we are all moms kids"

" Yeah but I'm sure you and Taylor are more comfortable fighting with your moms because they have always kept you and loved you"

" I don't think that's true"

" have you and Lena ever got into a screaming match?"

" no"

" Taylor and Stef"

" Nope"

" the defense rest. "

Brandon and Callie both chuckled and sat working on homework, conversation stifled by the loud music. After a while the door opened and Lena enter, sighing loudly and stomping upstairs when she heard the music, soon after it stopped.

" Hey I am sorry about what I said the other day-" Brandon began , setting down his pencil.

" Oh don't mention it" Callie quickly replied , packing up her work

" I just should of been more understanding-"

" It's fine " Callie replied, waking towards the stairs. Brandon sighed

" glad we talked that through " Brandon said to himself and returned to his homework.

**Is Brandon listening to Taylor's advice? What's up with Taylor's dad? Did you get my orange is the new black reference? Why am I asking so many questions? I don't know! Tell me what you guys think!**


	10. Love

**So I'm curious, what direction would you like this story to go after I finish up what happened in the season? **

Taylor didn't like Gretchen. At least not when she was 5. She doubted she would now, so being grounded in her room during dinner didn't bother her that much. Not being abel to talk to Sam was much worse. When Lena had come up to her room to remind her how loud her guitar was the two had shared some more harsh words. Now, with no phone , computer, or telegraph, Taylor was cut off from world. Music drowned out her didn't hear Gretchen leave. She didn't hear Stef and Lena's screaming match and she didn't hear the cops at the door. Brandon barged into her room, she turned and saw his face, telling her more than she needed to know.

#^#^#^#%#%#%#%

Callie sat in the back seat and watched her fosters siblings in the front. Brandon clutched the steering wheel and shock his leg. Taylor held her knees to her chest and gazed out of the window. She knew exactly how the two were feeling but had no idea what to say. " I am sure everything will turn out ok" Callie regretted the words as soon as she spoke. Brandon tensed and Taylor winced, neither spoke. Awkward silence hung in car until they reached the hospital. Walking through the cold white hallways Taylor remembered a time when she was 7 , she had seen a movie on tv where a police officer died. That night she had a nightmare in which Stef was shoot in front of her. Terrified the small girl ran into her mothers room to make sure they were both there. Stef and Lena awoke to find a weeping Taylor standing at the foot of their bed, explaining her dream in between sobs. Encasing her in a mama sandwich Stef and Lena whispered their love and that everything was ok. Approaching the emergency room Taylor worried if she would ever get a mama sandwich again. Or if Lena would even acknowledge her, she had been so rude the past few days.

Lena looked up and saw the three teens enter the waiting room, the looks on their faces adding yet another reason to cry. She stayed strong,being able to hold it together while hugging Brandon but almost lost it when Taylor whispered "I'm so sorry mama " into her shoulder.

#%#%#%#%

"_my mom_ is in their fighting for her life..." Taylor replayed the line over and over in her head. She couldn't think , her walls were crumbling and he had the nerve to claim the woman her heart was breaking for wasn't her mom. Callie was telling him to walk away she didn't even care. He noticed her anger as he left.

#%#%#%#%#%%#

Lena sat quietly and watched as her fiancé sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and Stef smiled weakly.

" Hey" Lena's voice was quiet and weak, as if she was afraid her voice would spoke Stef. The two just stared at each other from awhile, Lena slowly stroking Stef's hand.

" I love you" Lena whispered. Stef smiled and nodded. To tired to remove the mask from her face. " We didn't say that you know...when you left...we, we can't do that anymore ok? "

Stef smiled knowingly and mustered all her strength to pull her mask off. " Promise."

##%#%#%#%#%#

Brandon and Taylor got into fights all the time. Some big some small. They usually made up quickly. Brandon could tell how mad she was by how little she spoke and how much she sighed. By 8 o'clock she had sighed what seemed like a hundred times. After apologizing to Mariana and Jesus Brandon trudged to Taylor's room. Slowly opening the door Taylor came into view, sitting by her window playing quite guitar. She didn't acknowledge his presence and didn't turn around Until he cleared his throat so loud she almost cracked a smile.

" You know if you tell me why you're mad it would be easier to apologize..."

" You don't know why?"

" Well I'm not a mind reader"

"I never said you were" Taylor spat and then smiled, a cynical smile. " You have three parents Brandon... You have a mom and a dad and a step mom. You are the only kid in this house with three parents looking out for you. Hell Callie and Jude don't have any. But mom...she is my other parent. She isn't my step mom like mama is to you. I love her just as much as you do and I would like to think she loves me too..." Taylor was no longer looking at Brandon but starring into space. " I always thought you knew that. That I thought of you as my real brother, Stef my other mom. The fact that you would stand in the waiting room and call her your mom...and your mom only... hurt. It hurt in a place that was already hurting a lot.


	11. Weddings and Divorces

**So as my token of shame I am updating this story a lot today. This is just the first one. I am sorry it took so long again and I'm not gonna promise regular updates after today because school is killer, I'll try though. Hope you like it. **

"Long time no speak" came a harsh voice over the phone

"Nice to see you too!" Taylor scoffed back into phone, rolling her eyes as well. "Look I have been going through a lot of crazy stuff and even after I was off punishment couldn't find the time to call you. My mom-"

"oh yeah god forbid you call you girlfriend when you're having a tough time"

"Would you just let me finish please? As I was saying"

" You always do this Tay, you pretend like you're some lone wolf who doesn't need anybody and you just shut me out whenever you feel like it "

"It's not even like that!" Taylor was screaming into the phone now, pacing around her room.

"Look Tay…I think we need to take a "

"No!...no we don't need a break…I miss you"

"Yeah I missed you the last three weeks when I didn't hear or see you at all. Look I can't wait around until you decided you have time for me. I'll see you around Tay"

"Wait SAM!...but I love you " but the phone went dark. Taylor hadn't noticed the tears that had started to flow from her eyes or that Stef had entered the room to see what all the yelling was about. Taylor turned around and threw her phone as hard she could on her bed. Stef caught it after it bounced off.

"Are you ok sweets?" Stef slowly walked over to Taylor who had curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Yeah I'm fine" Taylor forced a smile and wiped her tears on her shirt.

"Then why are you crying?" Stef slowly slide down next to her daughter, wincing at the acute pain in her side.

" Oh I was just so overcome with how far modern technology has come I started crying and threw my phone" Taylor sarcastically laughed and wiped her eyes again.

"That was a pretty bad one" Stef laughed along with her and then grew silent. Patiently waiting for her daughter to explain.

"Sam…she always though I only talked to her when I like felt like it or something. You know? Like I wasn't super into the relationship, which I was by the way. I guess not calling or returning her calls for three weeks was the final nail in the coffin. "Taylor let fresh tears roll and burred her face in her mom's shoulder. Lena walked by the scene with a laundry basket and quickly dropped it to come to her daughter other side. Kneeling in front of Taylor , Lena looked at Stef for an explanation.

"I uumm I need some air" Taylor quickly bolted from the room before either mom could comment.

Lena sat Indian style in front of Stef with a raised eyebrow.

"Her girlfriend broke up with her" Stef sighed as she spoke. "Has she been the dumped one before?"

"Not from what I remember?"

"then this is going to be a rough one"

"yeah….should I go talk to her?"

"no we better let her blow off some steam first"

" yeah ok….Stef you really shouldn't be sitting like that, the doctor said-"

"Lena if I hear "the doctor said "on more time I will tear this bullet out of my body" Stef huffed but smiled.

" yeah whatever" Lena stood up and offered a hand for Stef to get up as well.

# # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # #

"Hey Tay we need to talk to all of you" Lena poked her head into her daughters room.

"Why?" ,Taylor groaned from under the covers

"Just get up and see!" Lena sounded pretty excited, but she was getting married today so that was probably why. Taylor dragged herself to her mom's room, where Mariana, Jesus and Brandon already sat. Taylor took an available seat on the bed and turned to stare at her moms.

" So mama and I have done some thinking and we would like to know how you guys would feel if we adopted Jude and Callie?" Stef smiled down at her children and waited, intertwining her hand with Lena's.

" Sure why not" Taylor's groggy voice replied. She had been a grumpy whiny mess sense her break up and showed no sign of stopping. Brandon was especially shocked that Taylor was ok with this so fast.

"Really" Brandon asked?

Stef and Lena tensed. They hadn't expected Brandon to not be ok with it.

" Yeah I mean, if it's what everyone else wants I'm totally ok with it. Do you not want-"

" No I was just surprised you were ok with it, I'm all for it"

Both moms let out a breathe they had been holding, and after Mariana and Jesus agreed the family rushed down to the living room where Jude and Callie already sat.

**Ok Guys I'll update it again before the end of the day. Then its free rain because I won't have to follow the story anymore! Who knows where my imagination will take me! mwahahahaha**


	12. Replaced

**So I just realized the wedding had to be in the summer because DOMA so let's pretend Taylor was already accepted into a college this entire time, even though she was filling out applications earlier in the story.**

Brandon and Taylor went around the backyard stringing lights quickly , while the rest of the kids set tables and brought out chairs. Taylor had been unusually quite the entire day. First she had gone back to bed after the adoption announcement and didn't get up till Mariana dragged her out. Holding the ladder she stood on Brandon decided to inquire.

" Hey Tay, you never gave me a real reason why you were ok with the adoption" Taylor kept on working, not even turning to look at her brother. " I mean you haven't been Callie's biggest fan or anything..."

" What do you want me to say Brandon " Taylor climbed down and stared at the brunette. " You think I'm gonna tell mom's they shouldn't adopt these kids who they obviously love and care about? It's fine...I'm leaving in what? Three months , I mean whatever I love getting replaced. " Taylor pushed past Brandon and sped into the house.

" If I'm gonna marry you I'm going to marry all of you...the scar , the bullet and the cop" Lena's voice cracked as she whispered to Stef but she meant every single word. Pushing her forehead against her fiancée's she patiently waited for a response. She had been trying so hard, for so long to be ok with Stef's job. She tried to rationalize it and just let it go. But once her worse nightmare was realized Lena understood she didn't need to be ok with Stef's job, she just needed to be ok with Stef.

" I love you so much Lena " Stef pushed Lena away slightly so she could look her in the eye. " I adore you and I want everyone in the world to know. " Both women smiled and giggled a bit , kissing several times. Just then two loud sets of knocks brought them out of their bubble.

" Come on ladies whatever it is I'm sure you can work it out" Sharon's voice flowed through the door.

" Yes , there are a lot of worried people out here " Dana added. Both women giggled at their mothers.

" Be out in sec! " Lena informed " Everything is fine

" Yes everything is VERY fine " Stef cooed and captured Lena's lips in her own

.  
¥£¥£££££¥€£€£€£€£€££€

The wedding was cheering Taylor up a bit, getting to see her momma's so happy and giddy couldn't help but make her smile. Jude had become her little helper in the final clean up before the ceremony. Talking the trash to the ally together Taylor reached for a gate door when she saw something that made her want to puke. " Hey Jude " Taylor quickly bent down to stop her foster brother. " I think I left another trash bag in the kitchen. Could yo get it for me?"

" Sure! Let me throw this one away first"

" No Jude! " but it was to late, he had push the gate open to reveal Brandon and Callie attached at the mouth. Callie went after Jude who ran into the ally. Taylor huffed and threw the bags to the ground. " What the FUCK is wrong with you " with her high heels on Taylor was eye level with her brother. " How can you be so careless and..." taking a deep breathe Taylor stepped away. " You know what? I'm done. If you don't wanna listen to me fine, but this is going to end very badly for everyone. I hope it's worth it ." Taylor turned on heels and stormed off, almost knocking Talya over in the process.

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Laying in bed Taylor looked through old photo albums. Picture of her and mama , then with Brandon and Stef and then the twins. They had all been through a lot. Dancing with her entire family that night had been bitter sweet. She couldn't imagine waking up without five other kids running all over the place, not hearing Mariana and Jesus bicker, or Brandon play the piano or Stef call everyone love. She wondered if they would care or miss her when she left. If Callie and Jude would quickly fill in the hole she left. Ruffling in the hallway pulled her out of her thoughts. Quickly putting the book away Taylor tip toed the stairs to see Callie standing at the door.

" Ahhm " Callie spun her head around to see Taylor standing on the landing , arms folded, left eyebrow cocked. It reminded Callie of her first night here. "Where do you think you are going ?" Taylor whispered harshly.

" Look just go back to sleep, I know you want me gone anyways"

" Who told you that? Look I don't exactly love you or anything but everyone else in this house does and I love them...so you should stay. What ever you're running from it's not that bad. "

" You saw what happened...I can't stay, I'm being selfish"

" Wanting to be happy makes you selfish? Look we both knows moms will hunt you down so you are really only making this more awkward when you get back. I don't get you thing for Brandon but running away isn't going to help anyone. Think about Jude! He will be heart broken"

" You don't understand"

"Yes, I do. You are being selfish Callie, you don't wanna put yourself out there and risk getting hurt or rejected so instead of staying and solving these problems you helped create you are running. Only punks run, you don't seem like a punk to me. " Callie just stood silently and stared at the older girl. " Now, we can go about this two ways. We can both go upstairs and go to sleep , so our moms can wake up the day after their wedding without a disaster on their hands. Or you can run away and I'll go wake Stef up, she is pretty good at chases on foot. "

Callie looked the girl In front of her up and down " Fine"

" That a girl , we can talk about this more in the morning if you want, I'm just to tired for this right now " Both girls climbed the stairs.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Several hours later Callie crept down the stairs once more, bag on here side to find a bell attached to the doorknob in a complicated knot and Taylor, sleeping in the adjacent room. A note was taped to the door that read :

" There is a bell attached the other side of the door too. See you in the morning, love your big sis.

**Ok so now it's time to start making stuff up! I was thinking about getting a little fluff in here before we get to more drama! What do you of Taylor lately? What directions do you think the story should go? I apologize again for talking so long with updates**


	13. Good morning

Taylor bolted up from her spot on her couch, bells ringing in her ears.

" Relax!" Callie laughed " I was just cleaning up after you, see no bag"

Taylor looked around the room and noticed sunlight, yawning she plopped back down onto the couch. " Good morning sunshine"

" morning , so you didn't trust me huh? "

" No I just didn't trust you at night , impulsive nighttime decisions are rarely a good ones, which leads me to my follow up question, why the hell were you going to runaway?"

" um could we talk about this quieter and not at the foot of the stairs maybe? "

" oh yeah, that would be smart wouldn't it" Taylor smiled and scurried upstairs, returning with both their guitars. " It's nice outside "

#%#%#%%#%#%#%#%#%#

" See Stef getting married fixes everything" Lena giggled while looking out her back window

" Huh?" Stef rolled over to face Lena, still snuggled in their covers.

" Callie and Taylor are playing guitar in the backyard, it's a wedding miracle, they aren't even trying to out do each other "

Stef pulled on her rob and sashayed over to Lena, turning her around so they were eye to eye. " Mmmm I am very glad I proposed then "

" Is that the only reason you're glad"

" Well I get this fancy ring, that was nice "

" Yeah I get to call you wifey now so that's a definite plus"

" oh please don't " both women giggled at the thought and smiled.

%%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

" So what exactly was your plan?" Taylor asked while strumming her guitar.

" I was gonna ask Wyatt for a ride to Indiana"

" What's in Indiana? "

" Nothing, he was already headed there

" ok then what? "

" I don't know, get a job something "

" Wow that's one solid plan you got there, not having a step two and all "

" Yeah well it's a long ride to Indiana I thought I'd figure it out on the way"

" ...so what are you gonna do now?"

" Well I can't be with B "

" But you want to"

" Yeah but if I'm about to be his sister..."

" Ugh I can't believe I am saying this...ok first let me go on record saying I think this is the creepiest grossing thing ever. But I'm still I a little heart broken so I feel like playing match maker. Tell moms. They will understand , I mean their marriage wasn't legal like 2 weeks ago. Maybe they can like keep fostering you or be your legal guardian idk they will figure it out."

" Yeah or they will be as grossed out as your are and kick me out "

" Callie if moms were the type to kick people out I would of been gone a long time ago. I'm a borderline basket case. You aren't going anywhere "

Desperate to change the subject, Callie stayed on the topic . " What do you mean basket case? "

" Oh...well I told you about the cutting and anorexic thing-"

" You don't strike me as the type that would do that"

" oh we have a type? "

"No I just mean...you seem pretty confident and happy and... slim"

" Ha yeah I guess so...I mean the first time I cut I did it to get attention, and then I did it because I realized was such a punk that I would hurt myself to get attention. Then I stopped eating because I was such a horrible person and attention whore..it kinda just spiraled out of control. "

" Oh..."

Both girls quietly sat in the grass for a while, not knowing what to say, Untill Jude ran out to talk to Callie and rescued them both from continuing the awkward conversation

#%#%#%#%#%#^#^#^#%#

" Yes present time !" Stef cried while lugging their gifts into the living room.

" Stef should you really be caring all that by yourself? " Lena grabbed half of the items from her wife. After they set them down Stef pulled Lena close

" you didn't mind all the lifting I did last night" Stef whispered into the brunettes ear. Both women giggled , Lena swat her wife on the butt.

Mariana had volunteer to keep track of who gave them what so they could send out thank you cards and soon the living room floor was covered in tissue paper and gift wrap. Finally Lena reached for a plain envelope. She quietly read over the letter , Stef was to occupied opening their new blender.

" Who is that one from mama? " Mariana asked, pen in hand, ready to take notes.

" huh" Lena quickly looked up from the note"

" who's it from, what you get?"

" Oh...it's just junk mail...it must have gotten mixed up " Lena forced a smile and slipped the envelope under the seat cushion while no one looked.

**Olalala mystery! If you feel inclined to, leave me a review! I'd love 2 here it! Next chapter will be fluffaslisious **


	14. Hold on tight

**So this ride was at universal Studios like 4 years ago, I bet it's still there, it scared me shitless btw **

The fosters decided to go to universal studios for two reasons. To celebrate Jude and Callie's adoptions, which weren't final but were on there way and have one last big family vacation before Taylor left for collage. Jude could barely contain his excitement , having never been to an amusement park , and was bouncing off the walls of the family mini van.

" Did you add extra sugar to your cereal this morning bud? " Stef asked with a amused grin from the drivers seat"

" No I was too excited to eat! Or sleep" Jude's smile was from ear to ear , the entire family giggled

#%#%#^^##^#^#^#  
The fosters starred up at the indoor roller coaster " The mummy" . After seeing a guy run out of the door throwing up, Callie, Jude, Brandon and Mariana decided they didn't want to ride

" Oh I think I better stay with the kids don't you think " Lena slid over to her children

" Oh please! Live a little" Stef laughed and pulled Lena along, intertwining their fingers. The line started outside but in the shade. Jesus insisted on telling roller coaster horror stories , Taylor skeptically listened and debunked any story that sounded too far fetch.

" No way he got his head knocked off Jesus! "

" No seriously it happened! I read it on über facts ! "

" Yeah right !" Stef giggled and turned to face her wife who was nervously tapping her fingers on the wall. " It will be fun love " Stef spoke in her softest voice and rested her chin on the brunettes shoulder. Lena flashed an uneasy smile. The line moved slowly but the four made their way to the front. The inside of the ride looked like a mummy's tomb. Outfitted in spider webs and dark corners. Lena grew more anxious every second and almost fainted when she saw the empty roller coaster pull up. Stef pulled her wife into the seat beside her , Taylor and Jesus joined her on the other side.

#%#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#

"AAAHHHH MOMMY! MOMMY! AAAAHHHHH" Taylor gripped Stef's arm for dear life as the ride whipped the family around . Lena had buried her face in wife's shoulder her screams muffled by Taylor's. Stef couldn't help but laugh at the two Adams woman who were cutting off her circulation. The roller coaster pulled them around in the dark until finally they stopped in front of a wall. Lena let out a large sigh and began to lift her head from the cops shoulder. She opened her eyes just in time to see a projection of spiders crawling dawn the wall. Sprits of air hit everyone feet so they felt like spiders and Lena nearly jumped into Stef's lap, the seat belt stopped her. To Lena's dismay , the ride began again, rolling backwards.

" STEEEEFF!" Lena cried and hugged her entire body around her wife. The entire roller coaster went around backwards and it finally emerged were it had started. Jesus had to pry Taylor's hands from the handle bars.

" If that was living then I'd rather die" Lena sighed while resting her head on her wife.

" Oh come on, Jesus and Taylor had fun "

" No I did not . I think I might be dead in fact" Taylor retorted

The entire foster family meet up and continued their fun day. Stef and Lena allowed the kids to wander on their own as long as they kept their phones on and and stayed with Jude. Lena's heart had yet to recover from the mummy ride so the couple was content on walking around hand in hand.  
" You know this doesn't count as our honeymoon right? " Stef spoke while the two rode a humongous escalator.

" Oh good I'm glad, I was hoping our honeymoon would involve a lot less near death experiences. "

" oh yeah, but I don't know you were all over me on that roller coaster though. "  
" Ha yeah I guess..." Lena giggled then remembered a topic she had been meaning to bring up. "...hey um so David sent us a wedding present" Lena looked at her feet while she spoke. Stef's eyes darkened immediately.

" Oh yeah "

" Yeah...it was a 20 dollar gift card to the Christian book store and a note"

Stef rolled here eyes and sighed " And what did it say?"

" That he wants to talk to Taylor...he can't though right "

" Well once she turns 18 she will have to file another restraining order, the one you filed is void for her..." That will be kinda hard since she doesn't know he exists. Stef furrowed her brow at the thought of the man. How he had wanted nothing to do with Lena or Taylor for years Until he married that religious nut of a wife. Stef knew he would never win but it still angered her to see Lena worry that he might win custody of Taylor, The brunette had almost pulled her hair out over the ordeal. Once he started harassing them she filed a restarting order, wanting him as far away from her wife and daughter as possible.

" I mean I'm sure Taylor will want nothing to do with him. She is quite vocal on bigotes of his nature"

" I know...I just don't want her to be disappointed " Lena frowned and hugged her wife even tighter, the air had grown chilly as the sun set.

" Taylor is a smart girl love, I'm sure she had figured out he isn't the model parent by now"

Lena groaned at the drama she knew was coming, but smiled when she felt a peck on her check. " Now come on" Stef pulled her wife along, " let's go find our kids!"

**Sorry guys I tried to keep it fluffy but the plot was calling me! Atleast I kept it Lena and Stef centric ! **


End file.
